Hiei's predicament
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: This is a several chaptered story on Hiei's problem with telling Kurama he loves him! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm back with a story that's more than one chapter! I know it's surprising. I hope you like this one. Probably gonna have OOC characters and such but you know how that goes! Please review! Don't on Yu Yu Hakusho(sniffle…)

___________________________________________________________________

Hiei sat in his favorite tree, pondering about his love for the kitsune. He wondered how he should tell it. At first he scoffed at this idea of telling the kitsune of his feelings….but as time went by he knew that the feeling was growing stronger and he could not deny it much longer. He would have to tell the kitsune sooner or later. But there was one little issue for Hiei. He was actually scared of the kitsune's reaction. Would he scoff and turn away? Would he smile and say 'I love you too'? Would he be so disgusted that he would kill Hiei? Okay maybe not KILL but maybe not ever speak to him again? Hiei worried slightly about some of these issues before reality struck him.

What was the big deal if Kurama scoffed and turned away or never spoke to him again? Hiei knew why….it was because he had been rejected all his life and now was afraid to be rejected by the one he loved. Hiei scoffed at this word 'scared' when he heard it amongst ningens or amongst his 'friends'. He thought fear was weak but here he was…afraid to tell Kurama his feelings. Such shame.

- Meanwhile -

Kurama was laid out on his bed also in deep thought himself. He was in thought about his feelings for Hiei. Were they love? Friendship? Companionship? Loyalty? He wasn't sure. But he was pretty sure all those fell under the emotion of love. If you love someone they are your best friend, closest companion and you have strong loyalty to them. Kurama brushed those aside. He could not love the koorime more than a brother at the most. No. He couldn't. It didn't seem right. But there was always that hint of doubt…..

- Back to Hiei -

Would he tell Kurama or not? Should he? Did he dare? DAMN IT! Why is this so hard!? What is so hard to tell a person three simple words!? I LOVE YOU. How hard is that?! It's not! But here he is in a predicament about that. As he said before, such shame.

Does he have the bravery to tell Kurama or not?

________________________________________________________________________

Does he tell? Find out in the next chapter! Please, PLEASE review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

At least this chapter is longer! I hope you like this one! Please review for the second chapter! Don't own YYH.

_____________________________________________________________________

Fate had it today was Kurama's birthday. Hiei had totally forgotten about the kitsune's birthday and hadn't thought to buy any present for said fox. The same incident happened a couple of months ago for Yusuke's birthday. Kurama had to explain to Hiei all about birthdays and such. And now that Hiei knew this he kinda felt bad that he didn't buy his best friend, and crush and gift. But he didn't have time now the party was starting soon. And besides he had no idea what to give said fox.

- 3o minutes later when the party starts -

Kurama was sitting peacefully on a couch in Genkai's temple waiting for the typical argument of, whose present Kurama was going to open first, die down. He glanced over and saw Hiei sitting on a window seal as per usual. He decided to go talk to said koorime since he looked troubled.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama said once he walked over.

"Fox." Hiei grunted.

"You look troubled, is something bothering you?" Kurama asked calmly.

Damn it! How did Kurama notice these things when no one else did!? "Hn." Hiei said as if to ignore Kurama.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "So there is something wrong." It wasn't a question it was a statement of fact.

Hiei snorted. "Of course not." He said slightly impatient.

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke said as Kurama opened his mouth to speak.

Kurama turned and walked back to the group with one final look at Hiei.

- When it gets to Hiei's turn to exchange a gift -

Hiei had been watching and waiting. Somewhere in his mind he had hoped that everyone had thought he was to cruel or mean to buy a gift for Kurama. But that was dashed. Once Kuwabara had said those exact words Yukina objected saying Hiei would never do such a thing. Hiei nearly groaned but held it in.

"Well come on shorty if you did get a gift for Kurama then where is it?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei said calmly, "I didn't get him a gift."

Everyone had a weird look on their face like annoyance but not quite. The only one who didn't get that kind of look was Kurama. Who in fact just chuckled. Everyone looked at him weirdly even Hiei had a questioning look on his face.

"I knew he didn't get me anything. He never once asked me what I wanted and he respects my privacy enough to not read my mind. Besides I think he's too lazy too open his Jagan and read my mind anyways." Kurama laughed.

"You're mind would confuse me." Hiei muttered. "All those complex plans and ningen crap school stuff you have jammed in there."

Kurama burst into full on laughter at that. "Well I thank you for at least joining us here today." Kurama said.

Hiei had to think about this for a moment. Maybe he did have a present after all. Maybe he could tell Kurama he loved him…..there's an idea. After all the fox is in no better mood than now. Now is the perfect time! "Fox?" Hiei asked.

"Yes Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Can I speak to alone outside for a minute?" Hiei asked. Now normally he wouldn't ask, he would demand that this happen. But in this case he decided to be kind, so as not to make Kurama upset.

"Sure." Kurama followed said koorime.

"I have something I want to tell you…" Hiei said nervously. Now that he was about to tell he really was reconsidering it.

"And what would that be?" Kurama asked with a smile.

"Um…I…" Hiei began.

Kurama waited patiently.

Hiei couldn't do it. He couldn't tell the fox. He changed his statement quickly. "I appreciate our friendship. And I'm…glad…that you decided to be my friend." Hiei said quickly.

Kurama smiled and laid a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "I appreciate our friendship too Hiei. Thanks for being MY friend."

Hiei nodded a little embarrassed he went OOC like that for no reason other than to chicken out.

"Now lets go before they eat all the ice cream." Kurama chuckled.

"SWEET SNOW?!?! WHERE!" Hiei yelled, running into the temple.

Kurama had to laugh but on the inside he was disappointed. He actually had wanted Hiei to say he loved him. Kurama sighed, oh well at least he likes being his friend. That's pretty good for now.

Meanwhile, Hiei was wrestling Kuwabara and Yusuke for some sweet snow


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! Sorry it took a while to update! I've been tired…anywho! Hope you like this chappy! See ya! Please review!

________________________________________________________________________

Hiei was, more or less, ashamed of his cowardice. He couldn't believe one of the most feared demons in the Makai was too scared to say three simple words. He sighed, impatient, angry and annoyed. Impatient because he wanted this to END. He just wanted to outright tell the fox and get it over with! Angry because of all the mixed emotions he felt. He was so confused. And annoyed with himself! Who wouldn't be?! Who wouldn't be annoyed that they couldn't drum up the courage to tell someone they loved them!?

'That's IT!!!' Hiei screamed in his mind. 'I tell him now or never!" Hiei jumped from the tree running.

- Meanwhile -

Kurama was laid out on his couch with the TV running full blast. But it didn't take away his thoughts. His thoughts about Hiei. He wasn't angry with the fire demon for not admitting his love. Oh yes Kurama knew…he thought. He wasn't exactly sure right now. But instead of anger there was sadness. He wanted Hiei to come to him. Go into his arms and whisper that he loved the fox. Kurama so wanted this so bad, and in turn for constantly thinking these thoughts he began thinking and to delusion that Hiei loved him too. Kurama sighed sadly and stared at the ceiling. The only thing that turned his frown into a smirk was the very….um…M-rated thoughts crossing his mind of Hiei's sexy body. Kurama countless times had seen Hiei without his shirt on. Now visioning this he almost began to drool. I mean who wouldn't drool at something that sexy!? ( ahem sorry letting my thoughts get in the way) Anyways Kurama felt a little disappointed that sexy body didn't belong to him. He sighed once more. Maybe it would happen one day.

- With Hiei -

Hiei sprinted as fast as he could. Faster than he had ever done. He was racing to get to the kitsune's house. With every step his courage gained. He was sure that the fox wouldn't reject him! Or at least he was 90 percent positive. Hiei finally…FINALLY reached the kitsune's house. He slowed to walk as he walked up the drive. He stepped on the porch his courage still there. He flared his energy to let the fox know he was there. Kurama opened the door. Hiei took a breath and looked up and as soon as he looked into Kurama's green eyes….he couldn't do it. He had to come up with an excuse quick! "Fox." Hiei brilliantly said.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Yes Hiei? Is there something you need?"

"Hn." Hiei said feigning bored.

Kurama sighed angrily. "If your going to waste my time don't bother coming!" Kurama said snippily.

Hiei, thought deeply affected in the inside by this, kept his cool. He acted like his usual self and acted like he was not offended. "Do you have any sweet snow?"

"Yes. Come in." Kurama sighed angrily. So is that the only thing he was good for!? Providing Hiei some sweet snow? Damn it. Kurama angrily went to the kitchen and got Hiei his ice cream and gave it to him which Hiei promptly devoured.

After he was finished he handed the bowl to Kurama. Kurama almost giggled like a gushy fan-girl. Hiei had sweet snow all around his mouth like a little kid. He looked so cute. Even more child like if you will. Kurama couldn't help but let an amused expression cross his face.

Hiei looked wary. "What's going on fox?"

"Nothing Hiei." Kurama chuckled and went to the kitchen. Hiei shrugged deciding not to worry. Though…he was still curious about two things. One was why every time he looked at Kurama's face he couldn't tell? And two…what the hell was with Kurama's amused face! He hoped dearly that Kurama hadn't poisoned the sweet snow….uh oh.

_________________________________________________________________

Well this is chap 3. I know it sucks… -_- but oh well I tried.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I have an American History project I've been working on and well…I'm just plain lazy. Well here's chap 4! Enjoy! Please review. Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

__________________________________________________________________

Well this sucks for Hiei officially. He remembered in his mind he yelled 'I tell him now or never.' Well…he tried and he hadn't managed to do it. So in turn he was forced to drop this whole act. Because of his cowardice he would never have Kurama the way he wanted to have him.

Hiei sighed, "Why me?" He muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean 'Why you?'" Came a familiar voice from under the tree Hiei happened to be resting in.

Out of shock that Hiei had not sensed Kurama's energy or even heard him walk up, Hiei fell out of the tree with a loud thud.

Kurama had to get an amused expression. This reminded him of the time Botan had used the _Mystic Whistle_ to find Hiei. After blowing into it, which effectively fried his brain for a minute or two, Hiei fell from a tree about 20 yards away from them.

Hiei, meanwhile, had his face buried in the dirt. He angrily pushed himself up, spitting out the disgusting dirt and pebbles that God knows what trampled over. "God damn it fox!" Hiei cured brushing the dirt off of his outfit. Forget his love for the kitsune, now he was mad. For one he had just humiliated himself in front of his crush. For two the fox had just taken his so called bragging rights about being a powerful demon and how no one could sneak up on him. Kurama would never let him this down.

"Anyways, as I was saying before your comical performance, what did you mean when you asked 'Why you?' Is something going on that I should know about Hiei?" Kurama asked raising a delicate eyebrow.

Hiei ignored this feeling his anger about being embarrassed lash up. "Why the hell did you sneak up on me like that fox?!" Hiei demanded, really he was only lashing out because he was embarrassed in front of Kurama.

Well this whole conversation got flipped in the wrong direction. Kurama frowned. "I came to see you Hiei. Is there something wrong with me wanting to visit my best friend?" Kurama asked in a waspish tone.

"No! Damn it! But when you, on purpose, make me fall out of a tree then I have every right to get mad!" Hiei snapped.

"Don't go blaming me this whole thing on me just because you're a weakling demon!" Kurama said in a loud and angry tone. Both Hiei and Kurama were acting OOC due to their bottled up feelings. It wasn't doing anything for their attitudes.

"Hn!" Hiei said angrily not sure how to respond to this.

Kurama glared a bit. "Fine. If you would rather not speak to me like everyone else please continue to do so!" Kurama said in a tone that dared Hiei to say a word.

Hiei jumped into his tree as if ignoring the fox, really he was just hiding his pained face. The look on Kurama's face prevented him from saying a word so he didn't get his head chopped off by the Rose Whip.

Kurama stalked off angrily. But really once he got home he felt horrible. He couldn't believe he got so mad at Hiei over a little thing like that. He knew it was like Hiei to get upset when his pride was busted. Kurama should have flared his energy to let Hiei know he was there. But no, like the fool he was he mad Hiei mad at him for God knows how long. Kurama sighed sadly. He decided instead of getting Hiei even madder by going back to apologize he decided to let Hiei let off some steam and cool down a bit.

Hiei sighed sadly and stared at the tree branches. Damn it! Why did he have to ruin everything!? His fox was just stopping by to see him and he had to overreact. He should have just stood and brushed himself off and greeted the kitsune. Rather than yell at him. Hiei sighed once more. Probably Kurama was going to stay mad at him for a while now. Oh well just let him cool down and then give an apology. That's all it takes.

They both couldn't believe how stupid they were that day.

_________________________________________________________________

I know this chapter is really rushed but I was in a hurry. I needed a small chapter leading into a larger one. Hope at least it was satisfactory enough. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Well peoples! Here is chappy 5! It's a heck of a lot longer than all the others chapters, so I hope this make up for some of my bad chapters. Well enjoy. I would love a review! Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho -sighs-.

______________________________________________________________________

Hiei stared up at the sky wondering what he should do about this situation with the kitsune. He had given Kurama two weeks to cool down and relax. Then he went to see him. Surprisingly, Kurama had not left his window open for Hiei to get in. Hiei thought that the cool breeze might have been bugging him so he went to pull it open and was stunned to find that it didn't move an inch.

Now Hiei thought two options at this situation. One; the window was locked by said fox. Or two; it was just a little jammed. Hiei pulled and tugged for a moment or two he even gripped it hard enough to leave a hand-print molded in it. He finally decided that it was locked and fled slightly sadly away.

Now he was unsure about how to approach his fox. Would he get his head sliced off by the famous Rose Whip? Would he get sliced into pieces by the famous Petals and Thorns? Or would he transform and just beat the crap out of him? Okay…whoa…he was taking this way too far out of line. Kurama would never do that. At least….that's what Hiei thought.

- With Kurama -

Kurama was sitting in his bedroom tending to his many plants as he thought about the other night, when Hiei had tried to get in. Kurama knew that he had been a little harsh locking Hiei out of his one out of his two only shelters here in the Ningenkai. The other being Genkai's place. But Kurama was still a little upset about the previous situation. Granted he had not apologized yet to Hiei, but in Kurama's opinion, which was very screwed up right now, Hiei was the one that should apologize first for overacting.

But come on this is Hiei we're talkin' about here! Kurama realized this as well and this also prevented him from going to apologize to Hiei. Hiei's pride was very valuable to him and he hated having it bruised. So would Hiei accept the apology? Probably not.

They were both acting OOC once again by their bottled feelings and now bottled apologies. They both knew perfectly well that they could easily forgive each other.

Kurama sighed and finished up with his plants, then he got an idea…maybe Shiori could give him a hand. After all, his mother was quite good at stuff like that. Kurama decided it was better than nothing. He stood and went downstairs.

Shiori, who was in the middle of supper, looked up to see her son. She had never seen such an expression on his face. He looked sad, angry and confused all at once. But rather than mention it she said, "Hello Shuichi." she said calmly.

"Mother," Kurama acknowledged sitting at the table slowly.

Shiori kept silent, whatever was wrong with Shuichi, she decided to let him handle it on his own. After all he was a smart a boy. He could handle it. If he wanted to talk about it she would listen.

"Mother I need you're advice." Kurama finally said after sitting there thinking of the best way to go about this. He decided to be blunt. If he was careful, he wouldn't have to reveal his true self to his mother.

Shiori nodded, "On?"

"Er…well you see there is this person I like. And we got in an argument and I don't know the best way to apologize to him." Kurama said slowly being careful not to say 'he'.

"What did you fight about Shuichi?" she asked not believing Kurama fought with someone. Kurama, or Shuichi, in her opinion was a sweet boy that didn't fight with anyone but could hold his own. Boy was she wrong!

"Well I….teased them and that made them upset and we argued. I told them the overreacted and they said I shouldn't have teased them." Kurama said trying to explain it the best he could.

Shiori could see Kurama was uncomfortable telling her about this but he did need her help so she said, "Well the best way to apologize for something like that is to say that you're sorry and then promise you won't do the same thing again." Shiori said slowly, she was wondering why Kurama wasn't saying 'she' but 'them'. "Who is them?" She asked.

Kurama sighed, he'd been caught. "_His _name is Hiei." Kurama said waiting for her response.

Shiori was surprised to say in the least but she decided not to care at this point. After all Shuichi was pretty much an adult. He could handle himself and make his own decisions and being gay was one of his. "Hiei hm…where did you meet him?" She asked.

Kurama sighed softly, damn it. Now he had a bunch of stories to lie and tell. He began.

- With said koorime -

Hiei was surprisingly not in his tree. He was actually out on a walk. He was walking through the woods though. He enjoyed the peace and quiet only listening to the bird of the forest. He loved listening to the birds; they were such a pleasure to him. That is one of the different things about Hiei. He liked this kind of nature stuff.

He thought about his fox once more, he remembered how he had said he was never going to admit his feelings and that was true. But no matter what he said or did he would always love Kurama.

He honestly wondered if Kurama had the same feelings for him. You would think with all those gushy fan-girls following him, he'd be annoyed with girls by now and want to look at men instead. He honestly hoped Kurama loved him.

Hiei didn't realize that his hope was about to come true.

- Back with Kurama -

Kurama angrily paced the park under Hiei's tree.

**Damn it! **Kurama yelled in his mind. **Where is that stubborn demon?! **

**Patience is not your virtue is it, fox? **Hiei answered telepathically.

**Where the hell were you? **Kurama snapped angrily in his mind. He had very little patience right now and was releasing it through anger and taking that anger out on Hiei.

And do you know what Hiei's brilliantly answer was? **Hn. **

Kurama actually had to smile a tiny bit at this. So like Hiei to say his typical 'hn' on a serious question.

Hiei jumped into his tree.

"Where were you?" Kurama repeated with a tone that suggested a demand.

"My business is only mine to know." Hiei snapped slightly getting pissed at the fox's demanding tone. "I am the forbidden child what business would you have with me?"

Kurama sighed, "You may be the forbidden child but you are my best friend."

Hiei just grunted a 'hn' and shifted. He wasn't used to Kurama saying that. Sure they knew that they were best friends but they very well didn't go around saying it to each other. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were mad at me. It isn't like the great Yoko Kurama to just forgive on a whim." Hiei said in a slightly amused tone looking down at the fox and raising an eyebrow.

Kurama sputtered, how dare Hiei mock him!? Kurama took a calming breath; he didn't want to get Hiei even madder at him before he had a chance to apologize. "Actually, Hiei, I am here to apologize." Kurama said looking up at Hiei.

This did not take Hiei by surprise. He expected that anytime Kurama would come and say sorry. Hiei just re-raised his eyebrow and waited with amazing patience.

"I'm sorry I made you fall out of the tree. I should have flared my energy." Kurama said slowly to make his point across. Normally Kurama would have apologized just not so….vulnerable like. Like a human. Normally he just says a 'sorry' or just strike up a conversation that Hiei and him could talk about for hours. This time though he wanted to change it since he would also be admitting his feelings as well.

Hiei grunted a 'hn' once more.

Kurama sighed. "Hiei come down here." He said.

Hiei looked down. The tone wasn't demanding but firm. Hiei shrugged and jumped. "What, fox?" He asked.

Kurama froze for a fraction of a second before grabbing Hiei's shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. Kurama was even surprised at himself as his lips crashed onto Hiei's. He didn't know why he was doing this! Kurama had just planned on bluntly saying it, but in way this is bluntly saying. Just not with words.

Hiei just stood there in shock. He couldn't believe it! Kurama actually did love him! But still…he hadn't expected this. As much as Hiei would have loved to thread his fingers in that gorgeous red hair and kiss his kitsune back, he was still in too much shock to move.

Kurama pulled away after a minute and stared at Hiei. Hiei's face said it all. Hiei didn't believe it. Hiei couldn't believe it. Hiei didn't love him. Kurama turned and fled. He didn't want to face Hiei's rejection. His emotions were way to wild to handle a rejection. Well to put it bluntly he was acting like a pregnant female with mood swings. If Hiei did reject him, which Kurama thought he did, but if Hiei rejected him in words Kurama was afraid he might actually start crying! He did feel a constriction in his chest right about now.

Hiei just stood there. Still in so much shock that he couldn't stop his fox. Now he truly knew Kurama was _his _fox. What Hiei didn't get was why Kurama had run away. Then after a little thought, Hiei remembered that Kurama hadn't been acting like himself. Damn it! He needed to find the fox…his fox and apologize! Hiei took off.

Kurama ran straight for Genkai's temple. He knew Hiei would go to his house and check for him so Kurama thought Genkai's was better.

Hiei knew very well Kurama wouldn't go to his own house; he wouldn't go to the detectives, or his girlfriend's for that matter. Certainly not to the oaf's house. So that left Genkai's place. Hiei had some serious talking to do with Kurama.

Kurama finally reached the temple and had to find a place to keep himself out of Hiei's sight.

God help them both.

___________________________________________________________

There ya go I would love a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's Chapter 6! Hope you like it. I would appreciate a review! Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

_______________________________________________________________

Kurama leaned against a tree in Genkai's garden taking deep, calming breaths. He was trying to relax and go back to his former self before all this happened with Hiei. He sighed sadly, remembering in the look on Hiei's face. Kurama felt hot angry tears burn in the back of his eyes. He held them at bay. He didn't know what had come over him these past few weeks.

He sent the tears away and just sat there dully. If Hiei never spoke to him again, he would know why. In truth he wouldn't blame Hiei at all. He felt the tears burn again as he felt his heart hurt, he was sure Hiei had loved him the same way Kurama loved him. Now that he had seen Hiei's face, Kurama was sure he had been a fool chasing Hiei for no reason.

- With Hiei -

Hiei finally reached the temple and masked his energy and jumped into a tree. He watched the kitsune from this position and felt sorry at the sad and pained expression the fox held in his eyes. Hiei didn't dare think of him as his fox. He was sure Kurama was mad at him about not displaying feelings back.

Hiei watched carefully not showing his energy or making one tiny sound. He wanted the fox to have time to think and relax, before Hiei charged in and began talking to him.

- Back with Kurama -

Kurama was slowly relaxing as he watched the plants. They relaxed him and he enjoyed their company. They didn't break people's hearts. They trusted people. Kurama couldn't help but love plants.

- Hiei -

Hiei decided after about thirty minutes of sitting and waiting he decided to go see Kurama. He jumped down and unmasked his energy letting it flare a little to warn Kurama.

Kurama heard the thud of Hiei's feet and looked over. Hiei stood there in all his glory. At least HIS heart didn't hurt. "Yes Hiei?" Kurama asked softly.

"Hn." Hiei said sitting next to Kurama. Kurama didn't run or get up or attack him so Hiei took that as a positive sign. "Fox?" Hiei finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" Kurama asked looking over.

"Why did you not tell me earlier?" Hiei asked.

Kurama knew what Hiei was asking, why had he not told Hiei's his feelings? "Well I didn't know how you would react is the most obvious reason. I didn't know if you would reject me or accept me." Kurama said slowly. "At the very beginning I wasn't sure of my feelings about you."

This surprised Hiei a bit. So Kurama had always loved him? Just was too scared to tell and not sure enough?

"Look Hiei. I'm sorry I kissed you like that, I should have known you wouldn't want to have me-" Kurama started but was interrupted.

"Stop fox. I have been just as cowardly as you've been." Hiei said shortly.

Kurama blinked for a moment before it dawned on him. "So you love me too?"

"What do you think?" Hiei asked looking over with a raised eyebrow.

Kurama smiled back, "Why didn't YOU tell ME?"

"I was scared as well that YOU might reject me." Hiei said looking away ashamed of his fear.

Kurama wrapped his arms in a comforting motion around Hiei. At first Hiei was shocked and not used to this so he stiffened in a natural reaction. "How could I reject you Hiei?" Kurama asked softly with a smile still on his face.

"Because I am the forbidden child, no one is supposed to love or care about me in anyway shape or form." Hiei said shortly once more looking at the ground. "But my fears were a foolish emotion-" Now it was Hiei's turn to be cut off.

"Foolish? Hiei your fears are not foolish at all. Do not ever think that." Kurama said firmly. Then he nuzzled his nose in Hiei's hair. "Would it be alright to say that I love you?" Kurama asked.

"Hn." Hiei said shortly turning slightly pink at the nuzzling gesture.

"I love you Hiei. I guess I always have. I do not and will not ever reject you." Kurama said.

"I love you too, fox." Hiei said softly still a little pink.

Kurama smiled at Hiei once more and relaxed still hugging the tiny demon. He couldn't believe it. They were finally together. After a lot of mixed emotions and OOCness they were finally admitting their love to each other.

Hiei had to give a very small and very faint smile. He was so relieved that Kurama…his fox, didn't reject him at all. He relaxed happily in Kurama's embrace. Hiei had a right this time to act all happy. This was probably the best day of his life. And he knew it now that he had been a fool for hiding his feelings. Look at what he had been missing out on.

Little did they both know, Yusuke and the others were watching from a distance. Yusuke snickered and lifted up the camera and took a picture. "I'm sure they want a picture of their first cuddling scene."

Yusuke ran off to go get the pictures developed.

_________________________________________________________

-_- Pretty rushed and OOC I know but hey it was meant to be sad then happy. Please review!


	7. Epilogue

Well peoples, here is the final chapter of 'Hiei's predicament!' This is just a small Epilogue to explain to you what happens a year later after the two express their feelings hope you like it! Please review!

_____________________________________________________________________

Kurama smiled a little and watched his lover devour his ice cream or as Hiei liked to think of it as 'sweet snow.' Every Saturday, Kurama and Hiei spend the whole day together. They go out to eat for all three meals then they come home way after Shiori's asleep and cuddle in Kurama's bed. Of course they do that every night.

Hiei shoved another spoonful of sweet snow into his mouth and looked over at his fox's happy face. Hiei had to give a faint smile. He really did enjoy spending his time with his lover.

Mostly, Hiei and Kurama could only spend nights with each other due to the fact Hiei still worked for Mukuro. But Kurama didn't mind, he said it gave them something to look forward to, which is seeing each other at night. Hiei at first didn't agree but after a few months became used to it.

When Shiori met Hiei she was a little surprised at Hiei's appearance. His hair and eyes were the two biggest shockers. But being the way she was, she accepted Hiei and called him one of the family. Whenever Hiei managed to get home early from Mukuro's, Shiori always offered to have Hiei eat with them. Hiei always agreed. He even had a fondness for Kurama's mother, and enjoyed spending time with her whenever he could.

"Do you want more sweet snow Hiei?" Kurama asked when Hiei finished up his last bit.

Hiei thought about it. He looked down and felt instantly guilty. Over on his side he had five bowls all empty and Kurama had one. "No." Hiei lied and stood.

Kurama knew Hiei was lying just from the look on his face. "What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked not standing.

Hiei gestured to the bowls. "You spend all your money on me fox." Though it wasn't in his nature to feel guilty, Hiei always felt guilty when he thought he did something wrong to or for Kurama.

Kurama chuckled and took Hiei's hand, "Hiei that's what lovers do for each other, they please each other." Kurama said.

Hiei turned a little pink as Kurama took his hand. Damn it! Why did Kurama insist on displaying affection in public!? He knew Hiei hated that! "What have I done to please you fox?"

"Well Hiei at night you keep me warm, and there have been several nights where you have done more than just that." Kurama purred.

Hiei's face flamed a bit at the mention of his private moments with his lover.

"Now lets get you some more swe-" Kurama was cut off from saying anything else as Yusuke's voice jumped in.

"Hey fox boy! Hey Hiei!" Yusuke said with a big grin on his face.

"What's with the expression Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"Did you _finally _get what you want from Keiko?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow.

Yusuke shook his head, "I have something for you two." He said.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Kurama asked raising an eyebrow.

Yusuke flourished the picture of the two and their first cuddling scene.

Kurama and Hiei just stared at the picture.

"Uh…guys?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama snatched the picture and looked up with deadly, calm eyes. "Did you spy on us?"

"Um…no…ah…we…" Yusuke fumbled to say something to defend himself.

Hiei's hand twitched towards his Katana. "Detective?" Hiei asked.

"Yes?" Yusuke asked stepping back wards.

"We will give you." Kurama said.

"A 10 second head start." Hiei said.

"To run for your life." Kurama said.

"Starting now." Hiei said.

Yusuke took off.

Kurama and Hiei waited ten seconds before shooting off after him.

And the next hour consisted off beating Yusuke to a pulp then going and getting the picture framed. With which they hung in Kurama's bedroom. Kurama smiled down at Hiei.

"Hiei?" He asked.

"Hn?" Hiei asked back.

"You'll never leave me right?"

"No fox. I'll love you for an eternity." Hiei promised turning to face his lover.

Kurama leaned down almost touching lips with Hiei's. "That's exactly the way I feel."

The two shared a long and passionate kiss, sealing their futures to spend forever with each other.

________________________________________________________________________

There you go! Final chapters up! Please review! Thanks for those who supported the story!


End file.
